WAGs
The WAGs are the wives and girlfriends of footballers and managers. They usually appear or are mentioned when Schlong Terry appears. Most of their designs are generic, but some have differents designs and some are related to the real life counterparter. List of WAGs (alphabetical order) Footballers Angel Di Maria's wife She's mentioned when Tryiton Giggsy promised to let Di Maria play if he let he sleep with his wife. Alberto Smalleno's wife Klopp punishes Smalleno's bad defending by letting his wive go on a date with Terry. Alberto Moreno wife John Terry.png|Smalleno watching his wife dating with Terry. Coleen Rooney She's first mentioned when Rooney (as Rocky) accidentally calls her Adrian. In 2017, she tries to divorce him because he was cheating on her. Coleen Rooney.png Cristiano Euronaldo's girlfriend She appears pregnant in the beginning of 2017. She is later shown taking care of their babies. Ronaldo girlfriend pregnant.png Cristiano Euronaldo's wife Ronaldo mentions having an invisible wife who is the mother of Cristiano Euronaldo Junior. It's unknown what happened to her. Euronaldo tries to avoid covnersations about her with his son. Danny Ings' wife She is in a photo with Ings in a beach. Danny Ings beach wife.png David de Saver's girlfriend She is from Madrid and she appears with the Director. David de Gea girlfriend wife.png Dirty Sanchez's wife She looks just like Arsey Whinger and she is a big fan of Eyezil. There are two designs of her. Alexis Sanchez wife Ozil.png Ghastly Tongue's wife She is mentioned by Giggsy. Hwan Mata's girlfriend Hwan Mata offers his girlfriend to Giggsy so, in return, he can play on the top 11. However, Giggsy doesn't like Mata's girlfriend. Kieran Gibbs' girlfriend Bee Messi Cristiano Ronaldo.png Jack Wheelchair's girlfriend/Most Beautiful Woman in the World Liverpool logo.png Mrs. Costly Coffee She looks like her husband and speaks in a manner similar to his. West Bromwich team bye Pulis.png Mrs. Eyezil She is an alien from Venus with blonde hair and other feminine features. She pilots their UFO. Salmonman Rondon.png Mrs. Fabregash Mrs. Hazardous Mrs. Ivanitch Mrs. Merthacker She looks just like him. Her husband is distracted by looking at her and Terry in the crowd. Chelsea logo.png Mrs. Oscar Pedro's wife West Bromwich logo.png Philippe Cuteinho's girlfriend Coutinho girlfriend Klopp Mane Firmino Salah.png|Coutinho points to his new girlfriend. Schlong Terry's wife Lionel Messi.png Sergio Redos' wife Transfer kitty.png Tryiton Giggsy's wife Zlatan's wife She is jealous about her husband, as shown when she chased him down when he tried to date the World's Most Beautiful Woman. She also slaps him when he didn't bought her a birthday gift and when he hurt the feelings of an widower reporter. Zlatan dogs.png Managers Dick Advoblackcat's wife Dick mentions that his wife incentivated him to stay as the manager of Sunlessland. This shows how she loves him. Louis Van Harsh's wife She looks just like him. There's a photo of her in his office room. Mrs. Special One She's the wife of Jose Moaninho. She cheated on him with Terry. Mrs. Whinger Her name is mentioned in one Rap Battle against Moaninho. Other wives Chelsea players' WAGs Conte told Loanfarce to let the Chelsea players' WAGs to be free after Terry left the club in 2017/18 season. Premier League WAGs They try to buy Terry in the Transfer Window. Referee's wife Fernando Torrid blackmailed the referee to give a freekick to Atletico Madrid by kidnapping his wife and threateing her. After the referee conceided the free kick, he heard the sound of a shot, but Torrid remembers him that he just shot blanks. Ivory Coast Yaya Toure elephants afcon.jpg | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Females Category:Non-footballer characters Category:Groups